lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Roz Huntley
Roseanne "Roz" Huntley is a former Detective Chief Inspector in Central Police and the main subject of investigation in Series 4. Background Personal Huntley was born on 4th January 1976. She is married to Nick Huntley and has two children, Sophie and Ollie. It is implied she met and became friends with Derek Hilton during their police training together. Professional Huntley joined Central Police in the 1997 as a graduate entrant from university, where she was trained at Ryton-on-Dunsmore Police Training Centre. In addition to regular training, she also obtained certification as an Authorised Firearms Officer and took a course in Trauma Counselling. After qualifying as a police officer, she was first stationed at Ryton Station as a Probationary Constable. However, as a graduate entrant she was fast -racked for promotion and quickly ascended the ranks, becoming a Detective Inspector at age 29. However, after marrying her husband, solicitor Nick Huntley, she took a considerable hiatus from work in order to start a family. Prior to the start of Series 4, Huntley was appointed to the position of SIO in Operation Trapdoor by Assistant Chief Constable Derek Hilton. Series 4 Episode 1 Huntley is first shown off duty in her home, when she receives a call from her colleague DC Jodie Taylor from Polk Avenue Station. After being informed that police are currently in pursuit of a kidnapper matching the description of the prime suspect in Operation Trapdoor, she hurriedly departs to join her team. Upon arriving at the Borogrove Estate where the kidnapper has taken his victim, Huntley establishes a decision log, and instructs fellow officers to begin a door-to-door search. After being informed by DS Neil Twyler that police dogs have tracked down the kidnap victim, she enters the flaming house of Michael Farmer in order to rescue the victim, Hana Reznikova. After shielding Hana from the flames and cutting her restraints, she escorts her to safety and films a statement, before handing her over to paramedics with the Meridian Ambulance Service. When Taylor informs her that the occupant of the house, Michael Farmer, has just signed in to work, she dispatches two uniformed officers to arrest him, believing he is the kidnapper. Her and FC Tim Ifield then meet and briefly argue regarding the state of the crime scene. Back at Polk Avenue Station, whilst Taylor and Twyler interview Farmer, Huntley is approached by ACC Derek Hilton, who encourages her to press charges against Farmer due to the public demand for results, despite signs he may not be guilty. Despite Tim Ifield also voicing forensic based concerns about the legitimacy of Farmers guilt, Huntley charges him anyway. Believing Huntley is framing Farmer, Ifield reports her conduct to AC-12, who dispatch DS Kate Fleming to her station undercover as DS Kate Flynn from the East Midlands Constabulary. Together, Huntley and Fleming (as Flynn) interview Farmer at HMP Blackthorn, and afterwards Huntley coldly rebuffs Fleming, stating her belief that the East Midlands investigation is not connected to Farmer. Upon returning to Polk Avenue Station, she is visited by DS Steve Arnott, who informs her that AC-12 are investigating her conduct. Furious, and suspecting that Ifield has reported her, Huntley pays a visit to his apartment late at night. The two argue over the supposed guilt of Michael Farmer, with Huntley parroting the earlier words of ACC Derek Hilton regarding "cutting through evidence" to find the truth. When she refuses Ifields polite request she leave, the two scuffle, and Huntley burns his hand on a hot stove. After instictivley lashing out at her, she threatens to have him arrested for assaulting a police officer. The two scuffle again, which results in Huntley falling and hitting her head on the kitchen counter. Unable to find a pulse, Ifield presumes she has died, and in a state of shock proceeds to go about disposing of her body. After returning from the DIY Discount Store, Ifield prepares to cut her body in half with an electric saw. However, seconds before the blade makes contact, Huntley regains consciousness. Episode 2 The staff of Operation Trapdoor grow concerned when Huntley fails to show up to work the next day. However, when DS Neil Twyler and DS Kate Fleming return to Polk Avenue Station from a crime scene, Huntley appears. Claiming she slept in due to a stomach bug, she brushes off the absence. Huntley then visits ACC Derek Hilton at Pelbury House, where she is informed that AC-12 is to serve her with a Regulation 15 Notice. Upon hearing the news, she insists that she and her team are not corrupt. Hilton reiterates his support to her. AC-12 then proceeds to interview Huntley, where she is accompanied by her federation rep DCI Mark Moffatt. Superintendent Ted Hastings throws doubt on the forensic evidence concerning the attack on Hana Reznikova, which Huntley alleges is was carried out by Michael Farmer, and states that she failed to present the existing contrary evidence to the Crown Prosecution Service which could show his innocence. On Hastings recommendation, she is replaced as SIO of Operation Trapdoor by DCI Ian Buckells, and transferred to managing Major Violent Crime. Upon returning home, she is shown examining Ifield's laptop in her car and mobile, which she stole from his apartment and is keeping in the boot of her car. Her examination confirms her suspicions that he reported her to AC-12, and she breaks down in tears. After the body of Tim Ifield is discovered by DS Steve Arnott, Huntley takes over the crime scene, which she technically has jurisdiction over now she has been transferred to Major Violent Crime. During the forensic examination of the flat alongside FC Rupal Pandit, she notices the blood spatter on the edge of the kitchen counter, which is hers. After a brief altercation with Superintendent Ted Hastings outside the crime scene, she returns, and overhears the countertop blood sample being labelled KRG-13, but notes it incorrectly as KRG-30 on her glove. In order to cover up her presence at Ifields flat the night she killed him, Huntley obtains a sample of Ifield's blood from his clothes stored in her car, labelling it KRG-30. Managing to gain access to the forensic samples in the Forensic Unit at Polk Avenue Station, she cannot find KRG-30, but realises her error and over-writes her sample bag as KRG-13 before swapping it with the sample of her blood. In order to draw attention further from herself and implicate Ifield further, she places a second sample of his DNA on the remains of Leonie Collersdale found earlier that day. She then requests to FC Rupal Pandit that the parts are examined by forensics a second time, which matches the blood she planted to Ifield, shocking the Operation Trapdoor team. Huntley then meets with ACC Derek Hilton, telling him that if AC-12's informant was Ifield, the evidence against him undermines his evidence and therefore undermines the case against her. She tells him she's convinced that Tim Ifield's murder and Michael Farmer's supposed crimes are connected. Episode 5 In Episode 5, Roz was questioned again from AC-12's officers and continued to have grief from her hand from the murder of Tim Ifield. Roz had a serious infection in her hand causing her to vomit and sweat because of her high temperature and fever. When Nick Huntley knocked on the bathroom door to check on his wife, she saw a vision of the dead Tim Ifield and he called her a lying bitch. The then passes out. Roz wakes up in the hospital next to her caring husband. After finding out her hand had been amputated, she discharged herself from hospital and comes home to arrest her husband. just when AC-12 want to arrest both of them as well. Episode 6 Since 30 April 2017, she has been imprisoned for 10 years for the manslaughter of Timothy "Tim" Ifield and Perverting the course of justice. Currently, she is still legally married to Nicholas Huntley.